


touch me, tease me, fill me up

by doubledef



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mentions of working out, Motorboating, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power bottom Mark, Riding, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26855158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubledef/pseuds/doubledef
Summary: Mark had never thought too much muscle was attractive, but Jinyoung was lean, defined in a way he didn't see a lot. It drove him insane.or"You've got boobs, now. It's hot."
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	touch me, tease me, fill me up

**Author's Note:**

> this was brought about by my mostly sexually private friend who randomly put forward the idea of jinyoung getting motorboated

"Mark- fuck," Jinyoung gasped, fingers tightening in Mark's dark hair. He only sucked harder, pressing marks into his neck, fingers continuing appreciating Jinyoung's new gains.

New gains meant the definition in his arms, stomach, thighs and chest. He liked it, God, he liked it. He liked it so much. Mark had never thought too much muscle was attractive, but Jinyoung was lean, defined in a way he didn't see a lot. It drove him insane.

He slowly made his way to Jinyoung’s nipples where he wet them, biting roughly just to hear Jinyoung gasp, before blowing on them.

He could taste the slight saltiness from when Jinyoung was working out earlier, could smell it on him. It wasn't gross, instead sharp and masculine. It was driving Mark insane. Jinyoung was oozing with sex appeal, yet barely showed it off. Except for now, basically. His shirt essentially torn off, thanks to Mark. Jinyoung moaned, fingers finding his boyfriend's waist and squeezing.

Jinyoung gasped as Mark bit down hard on his pec, before dropping his head right smack in the middle of his chest, breathing heavily as he went to grip his thighs.

"Jinyoung-" He was out of breath, moving his hands up to squeeze Jinyoung's chest. He was most defined there, more than Mark could have ever imagined. More than Jaebeom, but not more than Jackson. But Mark wasn't loving Jackson, was he?

"Hyung- don't do that." Jinyoung whined, but still hummed as Mark pressed a kiss from where he rested, right on his sternum.

Mark's lips curved into a smirk, "Do what, Jinyoungie? I like it. You've got boobs, now. It's hot." He sounded affected, but smug.

Jinyoung didn't respond, so Mark took it as encouragement, scraping his teeth over to suck on a nipple, drawing low moans out of his partner. While one hand dropped down to cup Jinyoung's dick, the other kept squeezing, playing with the other pec.

It wasn't a new development, this fixation with Jinyoung's chest. Neither was the whole muscle thing. Mark liked Jinyoung, muscles or no muscles but watching him work out, watching him sweat, smelling his sharp musk afterwards. Mark felt drunk, too hot, too turned on. His cock throbbed as he ground down on Jinyoung's thighs.

"Ah- Jinyoung. You feel so good." Lips still touching his skin, he dragged his mouth over to bite his other nipple. Jinyoung choked, hands suddenly coming to grip Mark's back, carving lines from his nails there.

Okay, shit. Mark needed Jinyoung inside him. Now.

Sucking a light mark into Jinyoung's pec, he fumbled with his pants, unzipping them shakily. 

"Hey- fuck, Mark, wait," Jinyoung mumbled, but lifted his hips obediently when Mark whined about it. He happily squirmed out of his own shorts and boxers when Jinyoung decided to return the favour. Lube was pressed into his hand, probably from the coffee table.

Right. ‘Cause Mark was too horny to even wait till they got to the bedroom.

Who could blame him, honestly? Coming home from a workout session, which mostly consisted of staring at Jinyoung working out and then hurrying to finish his own set. He was hard when he got home, and pushed Jinyoung to the couch without a second thought.

Maybe that was why Mark had so much energy; he was too distracted to work out. 

Without a second thought, he drizzled lube onto his fingers and shoved two up his hole, eager to start. All the while, Jinyoung cooed and ran his hands up and down his arms. Mark went back to kissing his chest, gasping all the while.

An added finger, one of Jinyoung's made Mark startle, but quickly removed his so Jinyoung could continue, who added a second. He had the decency to twist his fingers, quickly finding his prostate. Mark gasped, throwing his head back, feeling dizzy with pleasure. 

“Jinyoung,” he gasped, “Jinyoungie- please.” Lucky for him, Jinyoung seemed just as affected, flushed and panting as he added a third finger, thrusting a little faster just to hear Mark whimper. 

Through the haze, Mark fumbled with the elastic of Jinyoung’s boxers, pulling them down hastily and as best as he could with three fingers stuffed up his ass. He didn’t even get them all the way down. Mark needed Jinyoung inside him, told him so. 

Jinyoung gasped, “You’re not ready yet.”

“Don’t care,” Mark moaned, tugging on Jinyoung’s wrist with one hand and squeezing the head of Jinyoung’s dick with the other, “Need you inside, Nyoungie.”

“Fuck, fuck, okay, hold on-” Jinyoung muttered, eyelashes fluttering at the friction. He reached for the coffee table, where the condom was, but Mark had other plans. He hit his hand away, shaking his head. 

“ _ Now _ , Nyoungie.  _ Please _ . I wanna feel you.” Jinyoung moaned, nodding jerkily. Mark kissed his chest, just once, before aligning himself with Jinyoung’s cock, lowering himself down quickly even though it hurt. But as Mark had learned, he liked that little bit of pain. 

They moaned in unison as Mark began to move, impatient already. Jinyoung’s hands flew to Mark’s waist, gasping. 

“Hey, woah, fuck- Mark,” he groaned, trying to stop himself from fucking into Mark as he slowed his hips to a slow grind, throwing his head back teasingly. “Gonna come if you keep doing that,” he warned, eyes fluttering in pleasure. 

Mark laughed breathlessly, "Then  _ come _ , Nyoungie. I'll just make you come again, and again, and again." Jinyoung gasped, digging his fingers into Mark's waist. Mark hopes he leaves bruises, hopes he wrecks him. "I'll make you come as much as you want, even if you're dripping with it. I'll clean it up, don't worry."

Jinyoung shuddered, digging his heels into the couch and thrusting up into Mark, who moaned enthusiastically. His hands gripped where they were glued to Mark's waist, holding him still for just a moment.

"You do realise I work out for more than my chest, right?" Jinyoung was breathless, rumpled and flushed, his skin shining and red where Mark had licked and nibbled on. The whole package made Mark flush, the tips of his ears going bright red. No, no, that wasn't fair.

"Shut up," he muttered, "stop making me embarrassed when your dick is inside me." Kinda ruined the whole point of sex. Mark liked it quick, rough. Jinyoung didn't always let him have that, so this was a treat.

Jinyoung smirked, but kissed the pout off Mark's face anyway, before thrusting up just to hear him moan. Mark felt breathless with it. 

Realising he'd been neglecting himself, as even the slightest brush against his dick made him shiver, Mark began to fist himself off in earnest. Jinyoung's gaze turned even darker, nails digging into Mark's waist as he watched him get himself off, all while fucking himself on Jinyoung's cock.

"Ah- Jinyoungie," Mark sighed, shuddering as he rubbed under the head of his dick, "Wanna come on you. Can I?"

Jinyoung groaned, scratching down Mark's back, "Fuck, yeah. You're so hot, Mark." Mark felt his eyes roll back into his head when he got the angle  _ just _ right, Jinyoung's dick hitting his prostate. Running his fingers under his cock head insistently, he felt his stomach tighten before releasing with a hiccuping moan, all over Jinyoung’s chest.

The younger man looked out of his mind, pupils blown wide, mouth kissed red with a slight sheen of sweat over his whole body. He looked delicious, and made Mark want even more despite having just climaxed. Continuing to bounce on Jinyoung’s cock, he began to smear his cum over his boyfriend’s stomach and chest, grinning, feral. It was messy, and he knew Jinyoung hated it, but right now it looked like he couldn’t get enough. 

He kept eye contact as he ground himself down on Jinyoung and sucked on his fingers, his other hand scratching lines into his abdomen. That’s all it took for Jinyoung to curl into himself as he came into the condom, groaning into his closed fist.

The two men had to take a break, panting as they came down from their highs. Eventually, though, Mark lifted himself off Jinyoung’s dick, wincing as it slowly slipped out, rubbing against his oversensitive walls. Jinyoung cooed softly and reached up to kiss his cheek. Mark smiled softly, watching as his boyfriend laid back on the couch, eyes half closed, clearly tired.

His eyes quickly found the hickeys on his neck, chest and stomach. Particularly his chest. Though they were recent, they were already turning a deep red, and no doubt would turn purple overnight. The thought made Mark grin, and he reached out to run his hands over Jinyoung’s gains once again.

Jinyoung, seemingly oblivious, was startled to attention at Mark’s touch, and looked down. His eyes immediately widened, and he gasped, smacking Mark’s hand away.

“Oh my fucking God.” Mark soon found himself on the couch by himself, blinking. Jinyoung had completely lifted him off his thighs and had dashed to the bathroom. Mark tucked that away for later. He was too tired for another round, but that was hot.

Following his boyfriend at a slower pace, he found Jinyoung in front of the mirror, gaping at the bruises left by Mark’s teeth. Another feral grin made its way to Mark’s face as he hugged him from behind.

“You’re so hot, Jinyoungie. I like them.” He whined, trying to make himself sound cute despite having just ridden himself and Jinyoung to completion not even ten minutes ago.

Jinyoung made a brief noise, before sighing. “You’re feral. I have a feral boyfriend. I can’t believe… this.” He even had the audacity to try and cover his hickeys. Pouting, Mark pulled his hands away and kissed his neck softly.

“Don’t. You look good. You look like you’re mine.” Jinyoung rolled his eyes fondly, turning his head to kiss Mark’s hair, prompting a sweet smile from the shorter.

“I’m gonna have a hard time covering these up,” he murmured, pulling Mark closer to nuzzle into his neck.

“Don’t.” Mark repeated, laughing airily at Jinyoung’s groan. He was a nightmare. Mark knew it well.

**Author's Note:**

> this is just me thirsting on main


End file.
